1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of device testing of the type that rely on adjusting operating parameters in order to assess a pass-fail threshold.
2. Background Art
Receiver sensitivity defines high speed link budget and device performance under stressed conditions that emulate true system environments. Measuring the sensitivity level of high speed serial receivers in a bench top test setup accurately and with repeatability while minimizing test time is a difficult challenge.